El Galeón Encantado
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Una nueva aventura de Pansy Parkinson e Ives Cavendish. Secuela de "Un Amor Improbable".
1. Prólogo sobre los mares

Seis meses después de su peripecia por Escocia y el Reino Unido, Pansy Parkinson y su novio Ives Cavendish se ven de lleno en una nueva aventura. Esta vez, la tendencia de Pansy a meterse en problemas y cierta aportación de su novio Hufflepuff los llevará desde Hogwarts a conducir una máquina mágica: un barco que vuela, dotado de compartimientos y armas hechizadas: el mítico Galeón Encantado.

No se sabe si eso es buena o mala suerte, aun cuando Hogwarts está en peligro y lo que hagan Pansy e Ives podría ser favorable. Pero Dumbledore se tira de las barbas cuando Pany e Ives se van en el barco pues corren más peligro que nadie, pero no puede hacer gran cosa. El Trío está enfrascado en misión, sin que pueda recurrir a ellos, Snape está ocupado en sabotear al Lord y el Prefecto Supernumerario Emil Gallant se ha graduado ya, por lo que podrá prestarles ayuda esporádica, pero útil, como espía en los puertos.

Y finalmente, ni a Pansy, ni a Ives, les importa gran cosa lo que se diga en Hogwarts, pues el Mapa del Ojo Mágico contiene misterios interesantes.

¿Quién podría pensar que Slytherin y Hufflepuff juntos, podían ser una pareja explosiva? Pues así es, y en la mezcla de arrebato y de serenidad que aporta cada uno, forman una dupla que se enfrenta a todo y que deberá llevar al Galeón Encantado por varios desafíos en las Tierras Mágicas, no sólo para hallar la solución a un dilema, sino para recorrer el mapa de los sentimientos y continuar enamorándose entre hadas y dragones.

El Galeón Encantado es secuela de Un amor improbable, disponible en esta plataforma. Tengo el argumento de este segundo fic casi desde que finalicé el primero, y enriquecido con el paso de los meses, lo actualizaré regularmente. Pensé que no lo escribiría, pero los comentarios favorables y preguntas sobre una continuación de Un amor improbable, me han decidido a hacerlo. Así que lo dedico a sus lectores, así como e l tráiler y la portada.

Espero que disfruten El Galeón Encantado y su viaje mágico.


	2. Las estrellas en los ojos

Esa tarde soleada, Ives Cavendish iba a la biblioteca por un pasillo solitario con vista al Cuadrado, perdido en la contemplación estética de varios cachorros de pegaso tallados en la ojiva de un arco, cuando la voz inquietante llegó intempestiva, junto con un abrazo encimoso por la espalda:

-¿Cómo estás, lindo?

El beso en la nuca le arrancó un escalofrío y le hizo soltar un:

-¡Ay!

Los brazos lo rodeaban y el grato peso en su espalda se acompañó de un susurro intrigado:

-¿Estás ay?

Ives pensó: _Le dije que no hiciera eso y parece que la invité a que siguiera como Sauce Boxeador_ _._

La chica lo soltó y al colocarse de frente, él iba a reprocharle:

-¿Por qué…? Hola...

Reproche transmutado a mitad de camino, en saludo. ¡Y habría que haber escuchado el tono de embeleso, en ese sencillo saludo a la chica de mirada intensa que le sonreía! Quizá lo más ilustrativo sería tomar al Hufflepuff y colocarle estrellitas en las orejas, es decir, en los ojos; en las orejas cuando la escuchaba y en los ojos cuando la veía.

-¡Hola, lindo! -le respondió sonriente Pansy Parkinson.

Haciéndose adelante, ella le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que casi echó a Ives hacia atrás (agitando las estrellitas de los ojos).

Ives terminò la tentativa de decir algo, en un suspiro. Se dijo que no había remedio, pero la verdad es que jamás lo hubo. Pansy le encantaba.

A Ives le gustaba memorizar cuadros como los de ahora, para repetírselos más tarde: los ojos cerrados de ella, sus largas pestañas, su gesto gozoso al besarlo, la sensación de sus labios sonrientes, la presión y el sonido del beso. El aire entre divertido y malicioso.

Y ella sabía que encantaba a Ives.

Así como la cobra faraónica sabe que hipnotiza a la liebre. Como su primo en cuarto grado, el basilisco, no duda que petrificará a su presa con el toque de sus pestañas petrificadoras.

Mas éste era una cobra que mientras ondulaba frente a su presa, se sentía bajo el influjo inusual de quien no debería ser un problema. El aire ingenuo de quien debía ser un solo bocado la llevaba a una suerte de contemplación, donde trataba de entender si su presa era desvalida o fuerte o a su vez le estaba lanzando algún hechizo, pero no lo sabía y al final en vez de morderlo e inyectarle el veneno, le daban ganas de besarlo.

Ives veía encantado a Pansy, sin saber que eso era parte de su hechizo. Mientras la mayoría la miraba con miedo, odio, incertidumbre, extrañeza o precaución, Ives saltaba esas barreras y la tomaba de la mano. La verdad es que su problema había sido, como Hufflepuff, ver un día a la chica que le pareció la más bonita del colegio y luego darse cuenta que era Slytherin.

En aquellos intercambios de atracción, Pansy generalmente salía ganando. Aunque después no sabía realmente dónde se le fue de las manos.

Tan sabía que fascinaba a su novio, que Pansy puso las manos en los hombros de Ives viendo atrás por el pasillo, como distraídamente, pero con toda intención sierpe de ofrecerle la mejilla y dejarlo solazarse con la vista de su piel clara de tonos rosados, sus pecas y sus cabellos negros brillantes, cortados a la egipcia.

-Mira, Ives, tengo un plan para mejorar la comunicación entre casas, esta vez...

Cayendo gozoso en la trampa, él la abrazó, la levantó y le dio repetidos besos apretados en la mejilla, que Pansy recibió sin soltarlo de los hombros y viendo atrás. El sonido de los besos repartidos en la mejilla de Pansy, se oían en el corredor, mientras ella le explicaba:

-... entonces como la Dientona, el Cuatroojos y el Zanahorio están lejos del colegio salvando al mundo, he pensado que podemos organizar una fiesta con Slytherin y algunos Hufflepuff piscópatas capaces de una actividad fuera de horarios...

Ives se solazaba en esas caricias continuadas. Pansy seguía:

-… una fiesta el sábado, en Hogsmeade, pero en vez de estar como niños viendo las tienditas de juguetitos, armamos un _Rave_ escandaloso en un antro subterráneo que se encuentra bajo Honeydukes…

 _Besos marrulleros_ , llamaba Pansy a esos besos que Ives le repartía en las mejillas, en serie, porque el poco rato la situación se escalaba. Eran como los _besos de ojo_ , pero esos se verán más adelante, por lo pronto, estos besos marrulleros llevaban a lo que pasó, que consistió en que Pansy lo abrazó y se besaron en la boca.

Habían descubierto el extra de que eran súper-compatibles para los besos. Eran besos uroboros, ya se sabe, la serpiente que se muerde el cascabel, ejemplificando que son besos que sabes cuándo empiezan, pero no cuándo terminan.

La luz del sol brillaba en la piedra del barandal, a un lado de Pansy e Ives, besándose. La mañana soleada relumbraba en tejados más allá, y el aire fresco traía los sonidos del patio, voces esporádicas.

Para Ives, todo se resumía en esos cuadros que se armaba: Pansy caminando por un corredor, entre los demás alumnos; Pansy en clase; Pansy en sus silencios reconcentrados, casi hoscos; el sol y la luna reflejados en los ojos de Pansy. Cada momento latiendo en su corazón.

Al cabo de un rato, donde a Ives le dio igual que la biblioteca estuviera en la Cámara de los Secretos, quedaron de pie, sus cuerpos haciendo un arco.

-¿Y el colegio nos da permiso de ir? –le preguntó, en los labios de ella. Pansy le dio dos besos seguido: -Claro que no, amor mío, por eso es una actividad de alto riesgo. Él le dio un beso apretado y la interrogó, alzando una ceja:

-¿Me estás besando para manipularme y que diga que sí?

Ella le respondió con otro beso, pequeño, alzando las cejas inocentemente.

-¿Me crees capaz?

-Sí –asintió él, dándole otro.

-Bueno, sí, pero no lo estoy haciendo –aceptó, rematando con un beso sonoro.

Eso le dio una idea. Sin darle oportunidad de protestar, Pansy le estampò un beso en los labios y tomando la varita, concluyó ruidosamente la caricia a la vez que hacía un _Sonorus_ _._

El sonido del beso retumbó en el Cuadrado, donde se hizo un silencio intrigado.

Riendo, Pansy corrió por el pasillo, llevando de la mano a un estupefacto Ives.

-El matrimonio de Honeydukes es muy respetable –recordó ella-, pero no encuentra problema en rentar el sótano para fiestas. Creo que era del papà de uno e ellos y se usaba desde que eran estudiantes, o sea desde la fundación de Hogwarts. Total, sólo es oír música, bailar y tomar refrescos.

Ives, llevado de la mano por Pansy, prefería no ver atrás, ni asomar al patio.

-¿Y cómo se llama el lugar? No sé si es buena idea…

-Se llama "La Caja de Pandora", porque cuando la abren sale el infierno muggle, o sea, Slyth.

Se detuvieron vueltas del corredor más allá, al inicio de una escalera que subía.

-¿Dijiste algo de Hufflepuff psicópatas? –recordó Ives

Ella asintió, como sabedora del tema;

-Sí, tú eres un Hufflepuff psicópata... Son esos que cometen delitos poniendo cara de conejos.

Pansy le acomodó la corbata, apoyando su frente en la de él.

-¿Te gustan los besos que nos damos, noviecito mío?

El suspiró:

-Que si me gugu...

Ella le sonrió:

-Nos vemos más tarde, cuídate -le puso un índice en el tórax-. ¡Y no muevas mucho las orejas de tejón estando en la biblioteca, no quiero cruciar a alguna resbalosa!

Pansy fue a la escalera, y antes de subir, envió un beso a Ives con la punta de los dedos.

La oyó subir, rápida.

Ives suspiró. A esto llevan los besos en un corredor del colegio. Y las estrellitas en los ojos.


	3. Helados en Diagon

–Todo está arreglado –dijo Pansy al morder su helado de cereza, cuando pasaron frente a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, de donde salían ululares, chirridos y croares.

Ives la había esperado, saboreando su helado de dulce de leche y cargando el de ella, pues en _Floo-Pow,_ Pansy pateó la entrada exigiendo en voz alta que la atendieran, porque quería cinco mil kilos de Polvos Flu. Cuando se aburrió porque ese local no lo abría nadie y la chica no quería nada, excepto azotar la puerta a placer, continuaron paseando entre los transeúntes.

Ives comía su helado a probaditas con la lengua y Pansy el suyo a mordidas, cuando dejando atrás la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, la chica anunció:

–Usaremos el pasadizo que conecta Hogwarts con el sótano de Honeydukes.

Cavendish abrió mucho los ojos:

–¡No conocía ese pasadizo!

Ella se extrañó, analizándolo.

–¿No? Pero si Hufflepuff organiza reuniones de su Casa con los nuevos, en ese sótano…

A Ives casi se le cayó el helado, al empujarlo con la lengua.

–¡No conozco el pasadizo, pero sí esas reuniones! ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Pansy se encogió de hombros, revisando aparadores.

–Slytherin sabe todo –afirmó–. De lo contrario, ¿cómo tendría el control del mundo?

Ives lo consideró, aunque por otra parte no estaba excesivamente convencido de ese _Rave_ o baile sin autorización. No obstante, le gustaba ver a Pansy en su actitud conspiradora. Y además, la idea de estar con ella en una fiesta secreta, lo intrigaba.

–Organizaré lo que falta –prometió ella, dándole de su helado–. Solo dame la lista con los nombres de los _psycho-huffies_.

Probando el de cereza, Ives le compartió su helado, pensando que la categoría de Hufflepuffs _psycho_ era creación de Pansy, basada principalmente en él mismo. Aunque a decir verdad no estaba desencaminada, pues otros también mostraban comportamientos fuera de los rasgos de su Casa.

El Hufflepuff Hengist de Woodcroft podía pertenecer a los _psycho_ , pues haber fundado Hogsmeade como rebeldía a la autoridad, se diría una reacción Slytherin.

Debido a su mucho pensar en esos temas, Ives concluía que todo alumno tenía cualidades de las cuatro casas. Lo llamativo era cuando un rasgo de otra Casa era más notorio de lo esperado. Como en Cedric, cuyo nombre estaba en la lista que Ives tendió a Pansy.

–No invites a Cedric –dijo ella, leyendo el listado–. Lo veo muy entusiasmado con la Chang.

Ives tomó el cono de Pansy y le intercambió el suyo, que ella tomó, frente al aparador de _Pociones para Embellecer de Madam Primpernelle._

–¿Chang te cae mal? –quiso saber él.

Pansy estudió su bolita de helado, para saber dónde morderla.

–No, pero ustedes los hombres no saben guardar esta clase de secretos. Cedric se lo contará a Chang y ella lo aconsejará. Entonces Cedric, más convencido de lo que estaba, te dirá que no vayas, con esos discursos de los abuelitos de 16 años de edad.

Ives se extrañó.

–¿No sabemos guardar secretos? ¿Y a quién he de contarlo yo, según tú?

Pansy mordió su helado.

–Tú no entras en la calaña "hombres-no-saben-guardar-secretos". Tú eres mi cómplice y me amas y harías todo por mí.

Pansy tomó de la mano a Ives y caminaron entre quienes iban y venían por el Callejón.

–El caso es que para llegar a Honeydukes deberíamos entrar desde Hogwarts, por el Pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta –le explicó ella, en el ruido de la acera–, pero en Slytherin no sabemos cómo las Berenjenas Duplicadas saben quién va por los pasadizos. Nos verían y tendrían mucho gusto en delatarnos.

Nadie sabía que los gemelos Weasley tenían el Mapa del Merodeador. Pero ellos tampoco conocían trucos de los Slyth.

–Por ende –aclaró Pansy–, hemos de tomar la entrada bajo el Sauce Boxeador. Esa conduce a La Casa de los Gritos.

Sosteniendo su cono, Pansy contuvo una risa, encogiéndose.

–¡Ives, no pongas esa cara! ¡El baile no es en La Casa de los Gritos! La entrada del Sauce Boxeador conecta con el pasadizo que nos interesa.

Asombrado, Cavendish mordió la galleta de su cono vacío.

–Caray… cuando hablas así, veo un mundo conspiranoico del que los Hufflepuff no tenemos ni idea… Cuán feliz es la ignorancia…

Se detuvieron frente a la Barbería Batworthy, cuyo aparador mostraba implementos de rasurado. Del local salían voces de adultos, chasquidos de tijeras y rasgueos de navajas afilándose.

–¿Cuándo piensas empezar a afeitarte? –preguntó Pansy, con curiosidad.

–Barba y bigote no crecen voluntariamente –aclaró él, tomando el resto de cono que ella le tendió. Pansy siempre le dejaba el último bocado de las golosinas–. Debería empezar naturalmente, no sé, como a los 17 años, pero mi familia es de lampiños. Tal vez no necesite afeitarme.

Pansy veía el letrero de la entrada, con curiosidad.

–Me gustaría afeitarte alguna vez.

Ives sonrió, apretando su mano.

–Lo harás. Y tú nunca necesitarás ningún producto de Madam Primpernelle.

Pansy le sonrió.

–¿Quieres una malteada? –le preguntó ella– Han sido una revelación en mi vida.

Sentados a una mesa dentro del bullicioso Florean Fortescue, Pansy comentó:

–Mira, el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador se une con el que lleva a Honeydukes. Sólo hay que darle una patada en las raíces y se abre la conexión.

Con el popote, Ives agitaba su malteada de pistache, de la que por su color, Pansy le decía que era una malteada Slytherin.

–¿Y cómo entramos por esa puerta, a puñetazos? –preguntó Ives.

Pansy probó su malteada de café capuchino.

–No, don ironías, hay que noquearlo... Sí, al Sauce Boxeador. Para eso se necesita un hechizo en idioma saucedonio. Se le dice _Kwt Mxwlwx!_ No quieras repetirlo ahora, amor mío, haciendo caras de tener la boca llena de pistaches.

Pansy probó su malteada, y revolviéndola con el popote, preguntó:

–Por cierto, ¿qué te ve Scarlett Lovedark?

–¿Scarlett who? –Ives se intrigó.

Pansy dio probadas a su malteada, viendo a la calle.

–¿Crees que me salga acné por comer helados? Lovedark, la babosa esa de Ravenclaw, parecía Slyth, pero el Sombrero tuvo un rapto de lucidez. No veo que le hagas caso, pero van dos veces que la veo muy del tipo: "¡Ay, Cavendish, qué gusto verte, _my darling!_ " Guaguá y guaguá. No sé si invitarla para conocer sus intenciones, pero la verdad me gustaría convivir con los Huff… Ives, ¿me estás oyendo? –lo miró de reojo, con el popote en los labios.

Ives tenía las palmas en la mesa y la barbilla sobre las palmas, observando a Pansy.

–¿Por qué eres tan bonita?

Ella no se lo esperaba. Sorprendida, le sonrió un poco. Consideraba merecer todo elogio, pero los de Ives le causaban un poco de increíble timidez.

–¿Sí, te parece? –preguntó ella, para que no se le notara.

–Mucho –asintió él, en voz baja.

A Pansy le agradaban aquellos impulsos de él. Si bien su vanidad se halagaba, sentía curiosidad.

–¿Qué te gustó?

Ives recorría sus facciones, de arriba abajo, lento y encantado:

–La expresión cuando bebes la malteada. Tu boca se ve tan inocente, pero tus ojos son intensos, planificando la conquista del mundo.

Ella le tomó una oreja. El gesto tierno contrastó con su mirada, como si lo quisiera morder igual que al helado.

–En el tiempo que llevamos de novios con frecuencia me hablas así –dijo ella–. Ojalá no te cansaras.

Se dieron un discreto beso en la mejilla.

–Nunca me cansaré –afirmó él–. Y siempre te veo con la emoción de la primera vez.

Volvieron a sus malteadas.

Un grupo de lechuzas marrones y otras blancas moteadas, llevando paquetes de diferentes tamaños, volaron sobre los tejados, en salida desde la Oficina de Correos.

–Vienen de Hogsmeade –dijo Pansy, reflexiva–. Por esto que me acabas de decir, te regalaré un montón de caramelos.


	4. Armando la conspiración

Yves repasaba tranquilamente sus notas de Adivinación, entre otros alumnos que caminaban o conversaban en el Patio del Viaducto, cuando Pansy llegó de un salto, arrodillándose a su lado:

-Está hecho -anunció ella.

Él no lo dudó: Una media sonrisa aleteaba en los labios de la Slytherin y otra animaba sus ojos, rasgándolos, pero con un leve aire de seriedad.

-Es tu sonrisa maliciosa, complacida y conspiradora –dictaminó Yves–. La fiesta es un hecho.

-Siempre lo fue –Pansy se sentó junto a él, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, ignorando cuando reglamento hubiere–. Sólo falta saber si has cumplido con tu parte del plan, querido.

Yves asintió y le advirtió que ella experimentaría cierta sorpresa al saber cómo fue. Le contó que entre clases había abordado a cada Hufflepuff de su lista de invitados a la fiesta subterránea.

Aclaró que no fue sencillo armar esa lista, pues sospechaba que todo iría relativamente fácil al decirles de qué iba, hasta que mencionara el pequeñísimo detalle de que era una fiesta junto con Slytherin.

¿Cómo les haría comprender que los sierpes no pensaban morder a nadie, sino que tenían interés en lo que nunca en su vida, es decir, conocer a los Huffies? Y todo por el asombro recién digerido de que Pansy se había enamorado de uno de esa Casa, Casa que, bueno, tampoco era para los verde plata como volar en hipogrifo, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-¿Y la sorpresa que voy a experimentar? –le preguntó Pansy.

-A eso voy, señorita.

Yves cerró el cuaderno y añadió que, al cabo de largas cavilaciones fue con la primera de la lista, y apenas llevaba la frase:

-Tengo una invitación para ti y otra para tu novio, se trata de ir a una fiesta digamos secreta y muy sana con unos cuantos Slyth…

Su amiga había saltado, riendo con ojos emocionados:

-¿Fiesta secreta? ¿Intercasas? ¿De buena onda? ¿Como una aventura emocionante y secreta para llevar golosinas y asar bombones verdes y amarillos? -palmoteó con ambas manos- ¡Sí, sííííí!

Estupefacto, Yves dejó la explicación a su compañera, le entregó la invitación disimulando sus ojos de sorpresa, y fue con el siguiente candidato.

-Y con cada uno que fui, resultó igual… -dijo a Pansy- ¿Notas lo sorprendente del asunto?

Pansy se llevó a la boca una paleta de caramelo muggle. Les había tomado el gusto. Asomó al cuaderno de Cavendish.

-No me parece demasiado raro –comentó ella, con expresión casual-, convivir con nosotros es una experiencia relevante. ¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

Yves le dio el cuaderno para que su novia saciara su relativamente frecuente deseo de comprobar que su novio no hacía…. Quién sabe qué. Igual no ella sabía. Era simple labor de Inteligencia.

Saboreando la paleta, Pansy leía superficialmente las notas de Yves, cuando éste le contó que en días pasados, sin querer había escuchado conversaciones en su Sala Común, cerca de la chimenea, en voces bajas de animados conspiradores sentados en la alfombra:

-… una fiesta con Slytherin… ¿se imaginan? ¡Vamos a conocer a los magos negros de Hogwarts! ¡Les vamos a poder preguntar de dónde sacaron sus ideas alucinadas! ¡Los mismísimos de Salazar Slytherin, el fundador más raro de todos los tiempos! ¡Wow, va a ser bien divertido! –se regocijaban anticipadamente.

Las enredaderas se extendían sobre la roca de esa parte del castillo.

-¿Magos negros? –Pansy preguntó, asombrada, guardando la paleta en su envoltura.

-Magos negros. Así. –aseguró Yves.

Ella asintió.

-Sí es algo asombroso, la verdad –admitió-. Nosotros somos muy nobles.

Se levantaron. Por sobre el muro bajo del Patio, el atardecer entintaba al ancho cielo con un azul gris, y largas nubes anaranjadas descendían hacia las verdes montañas, todo remontándose a un horizonte tranquilo. Un día como otros en Hogwarts.

Sopló un leve viento, e Yves con un dedo apartó unas briznas de cabellos negros que Pansy tenía cerca de la boca.

-Tienes lindos labios –le dijo él.

Pansy le sonrió con aire complacido por el gesto tierno de él, y a la vez, sus ojos se llenaron de un leve fuego... La ternura de Yves le causaba el efecto de serenar la perpetua agitación de su espíritu y al mismo tiempo, la movía en otros sentidos... Por eso sus ojos se iluminaban con esas llamaradas discretas. Fuegos que a Yves le causaba un efecto como de agitarle el electroencefalograma, es decir, se encandilaba con las luces y sombras en la mirada de Pansy.

El cielo se encendía de rojos. Sabía que a ella le pasaban ideas por la cabeza con respecto a los dos. Ideas que iban y venían. Que anotaba. Que desechaba o perfeccionaba. A las cuales daba tiempo para llevarse a cabo. De casas diferentes, pero complementarias, se observaban en diálogos mudos.

Sobre la fiesta de mañana, Cavendish estaba cierto que la Slytherin no guardaba ases bajo la manga, pero existía un rango muy amplio de intereses en ella, donde lo maliciosa le podía aparecer por sorpresa.

El Hufflepuff se alejó unos pasos, sin darle la espalda, y la señaló con leve sonrisa. Alumnos se reunían más allá.

-¡Y ahora dime cuál es tu verdadero plan! –rio- ¡No creas que te compro eso de ser una fiesta noble y desinteresada, nada más!

Pansy e Yves se dieron a caminar en círculo, uno de cara al otro, y ella se puso una mano en el corazón, negando con la cabeza y voz de "soy la pura verdad".

-Haces mal en pensar que tengo un plan secreto, amor mío –aseguró-, honestamente, mi interés es que nos conozcamos entre casas, que estrechemos lazos fraternos y todas esas cosas que ustedes los tejones hacen…

Yves caminó en paralelo a ella, con aire detectivesco.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?

Ella caminaba a su lado, pero un poco lejos, con un aire de indignación juguetona.

-¿No me vas a creer?

Yves sonrió:

-¿Conoces esa historia muggle de una mujer que da a morder una manzana y por eso caen en el pecado?

Ella asintió:

-¿Es el cuento de La Bella Durmiente, no?

Él alzó una ceja.

-No exactamente, pero el caso es que cuando adoptas esta actitud… ¿Cómo que cual, Slytherin? ¡Esa, esa cara que estás haciendo! Sí, esa cara exactamente… Sé que algo tremendo sucederá, aunque en fin, no me asusta, solo es que...

Pansy le sonrió, como si viera que Yves tenía cara de manzana. Éste afirmó:

-He de admitir que no me pediste que invitara a sangreslimpias y esas ideas raras que ustedes tienen.

Pansy alzó una ceja, mirándose las uñas, desdeñosa:

-Y por supuesto, no invité a la Lovedark.

Yves se detuvo, intrigado.

-¿Quién es ella?

Pansy puso la cara de paciencia que amerita un niño, viendo al cielo.

-Ay, Cavendish, por favor, no finjas… La arrastrosa esa que te hace caritas de no-rompounplato.

Él la había olvidado, y exageró su reacción.

-¡Qué lástima que no la invitaste! –Yves chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Cómo? -Pansy se detuvo a su vez, alzando las cejas-. A ver, señor Cavendish, usted quiere terminar entonando la canción de las mandrágoras, ¿verdad?

La luna apareció en el cielo.

-¡Claro que no! -él rio-. Es que tienes cada idea… Y entonces, ¿te veo mañana?

Llegaban a la entrada de piedra por donde entraban los alumnos, conversando a la luz de la estancia, para ir al Gran Salón.

-Espero –actuó ella, fingiendo indiferencia-. Mañana a las seis de la tarde iremos los invitados a la fiesta, si no llevas niñas sorpresa…

Entraron a la estancia. Bajo la luz de las antorchas, los corredores se abrían y los demás alumnos se dirigían a la escalera.

-Ninguna –susurró él, apretándole fugazmente una mano-. Sólo tú.

Pansy se la oprimió a su vez.

-¿Sólo yo?

No era que ella dudara. Era que deseaba oírlo.

-Sólo tú –aseveró Yves, sin saber que sus palabras serían proféticas-. Sólo tú por todo el ancho mar del cielo.


	5. Pasadizo secreto

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, como se acordó, los invitados a la fiesta salieron de sus dormitorios sin hacer ruido y se dirigieron al pasillo de la planta baja. Para los Slytherin era la emoción de saltarse las normas y para los Hufflepuff era la emoción de realizar una travesura, además con la complicidad de descubrir que solo ambas casas conocían el pequeño corredor que salía a unos metros del Sauce Boxeador.

Salieron de ese pasillo más allá del colegio, en sombras conspiradoras por la campiña fría, que a lo lejos mostraba los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Los Slytherin gozaban el desafío a la dirección de la escuela, entre los Hufflepuff con cara divertida.

Se oían algunas risitas y frases a medias, todas en voz baja, y fueron un tramo casi sin hacer ruido sobre la hierba mojada, hasta detenerse a distancia prudente del Sauce Boxeador, enorme, despeinado e inmóvil, aun así de aire amenazante.

Pansy tomó su varita y dijo _¡Kwt Mxwlwx!,_ que en lenguaje saucedonio boxeador es una orden de sueño profundo, por lo que el malgenioso árbol que posiblemente dormía, cayó en estado más hondo, notorio en que tres de sus ramas se abatieron hasta el suelo, relajadas, emitiendo un suave murmullo.

Pansy e Yves fueron a una de las raíces visibles, que la chica pateó, con lo que la raíz nudosa se transformó en una puerta de madera inclinada, que rechinando se abrió hacia afuera.

El grupo sabía de qué iba, por lo que Pansy fue adelante, los demás bajaron siguiéndolo y Cavendish, al final, entró y cerró la puerta.

Muy pronto se separaron del camino que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos, tomando una bifurcación abierta por Pansy, en la que descendieron por una escalera tallada en piedra natural, con espacio suficiente para ir en fila y casi en cuclillas, hasta que desembocaron en una oscuridad absoluta, pero donde corría aire, permitiendo estar de pie. La fila se volvió un grupo compacto.

Pansy se adelantó unos pasos en la oscuridad, y un poco alejada del grupo, luces se encendieron.

Se oyeron varios "¡ooh!" aquí y allá, pues la luz, baja pero desde varios puntos, mostraba altos arcos de metal que se iluminaron conforme Pansy se alejó, hasta que ella se detuvo y volteó al grupo. Yves notó cómo los arcos sostenían un techo de roca tallada, conformando un túnel de losas de piedra que encajaban perfectamente entre sí, en paredes y suelo.

El amplio corredor frente a ellos se hallaba en el centro de secciones selladas con roca. En éste, las losas de las paredes eran de colores y negras las del suelo, de tallado en forma de ondas... Se parecía al estilo de Hogwarts, pero era un trabajo más cuidadoso y elegante en su sencillez, pues no tenía una sola imagen de las que adornaban el castillo.

-Bienvenidos al Rave Subterráneo –dijo Pansy, en voz alta–. Hay que caminar hasta el salón y ahí empezará la música. Gracias por asistir. Este Rave es organizado por mi novio Yves Cavendish y por mí. Yo creo que es buena hora de presentarnos entre nosotros.

Los Slytherin no tenían ni idea de cómo iniciar una conversación con alguien de otra Casa, pero para eso los Hufflepuff se pintan solos, por lo que con toda naturalidad y buen humor éstos fueron a ellos animados y sonriendo, los saludaron, dándose a platicar con las sierpes, sin más.

Como aquí ni necesitaba guardar las formas, ni le inquietaba que Pansy las ignorara, Yves fue con ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Eres muy generosa al incluirme en la organización –opinó él-, pero tú tienes el mérito.

-Bah –ella se encogió de hombros y echó a andar, con Yves de la mano–. Claro que has organizado. Y somos lo mismo.

El grupo caminó tras ellos, conversando. Los arcos se iluminaban conforme avanzaban y se apagaban al dejarlos atrás. No se veía la fuente de las luces, excepto que parecían provenir de entre los arcos del techo. Las conversaciones tenían un ritmo ininterrumpido.

Habían elegido bien a los candidatos. Pansy seleccionó a los que no tenían la cabeza saturada de ideas de sangre limpia, ni se sentían superiores, y con la imaginación suficiente para experiencias de amistad. De hecho, todos ellos tenían amigos de otras casas. Por su parte Yves eligió a los de presencia de ánimo para pasársela bien cometiendo una travesura. Es decir, que los candidatos de ambos tenían rasgos de la otra Casa.

-Se ven muy cómodos –opinó él.

-Eso es culpa de ustedes –comentó ella, viendo al frente–. Slytherin tiene otra forma, un ritual de balancearse, alejarse, acercarse, para entrar en contacto con alguien. Ustedes solo ponen cara de niños buenos dispuestos a hacer diabluras. Yo caí en esa trampa.

Cavendish rio suavemente, de buena gana, por la queja de Pansy.

El último arco se encendió frente a ellos, revelando una ancha puerta que se abrió hacia adentro, mostrando un amplio recinto iluminado de colores, con sillas en grupos, mesas con refrescos, tentempiés y música de _The Weird Sisters_ , que se escuchó cuando el grupo entró admirando el sitio, que a Yves le sorprendió que fuera el sótano de Honeydukes. El tipo de luces móviles le recordó una película de época de sus papás, con música de un grupo al que descubrió Hufflepuff por su nombre, ya que se hacían llamar los _Bee Gees_.

Yves contempló una esfera, hecha de cuadros de cristal, que al girar por reflejo lanzaba brillos en movimiento por el salón de luces, donde los invitados se dieron a bailar sin mayor preámbulo.

-Pansy, incluso pusiste… Ese objeto en el techo…

Ella se quitó un mechón de la boca, alzando las cejas.

-Te voy a ser sincera, amor mío. No me acabo de hacer a la idea de que los muggles son algo bueno, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que mi supremacismo se ha ido al caño. Claro, los Tres Antipáticos me caerán mal sólo por existir en mi planeta, pero fuera de eso, sigo dispuesta a entender.

La esfera giraba en el techo, parsimoniosa. Como Pansy no sabía que iba colgada del techo, simplemente la hechizó para que flotara y se moviera.

-Y también hiciste eso… ¿por mí? –Yves se emocionó– Sabes que me gusta lo mugg…

Pansy lo tomó de una mano, repentinamente intensa y de pronto ruborizada, pero no por cohibida. Le susurró afectuosa entre la música.

-¿Y tú que crees, zopenco? Ven, te voy a mostrar el lugar –tiró de él.

Pasaron entre sillas ocupadas por invitados que conservaban y parejas que bailaban. Yves, llevado por su chica, miró las fuentes de comida y los vasos de refrescos de colores.

La pared del fondo tenía un corredor más pequeño, cerrado al final, con umbrales a los costados, donde se encendieron teas.

-Es un lugar extraño –comentó Yves.

Pansy le dijo en tono de confidencia:

-No me creas, pero estoy segura que lo construyeron los duendes.

Cavendish quedó estupefacto.

-¿Los duendes? Pero, eso es imposible…

-No tanto, fíjate –Pansy le apretó más la mano–. La arquitectura para nada es la de Hogwarts, no hay ningún adorno, algunas dimensiones del lugar son para gente pequeña, el trabajo de los detalles es especial y… esto…

Ella le mostró un rostro semiborrado entre los arcos de arriba, que recodaba las facciones de un duende.

-Para mí, que éste era el sótano de un castillo –susurró Pansy.

Yves contempló el perfil de Pansy, atenta a la galería. Observó con gusto sus facciones finas, su cabello corto a la egipcia. La media luz le daba un cierto secreto. Era parecido a la luz del día. Llevaban medio año de novios, pero en varios aspectos ella era para él, un enigma. Un enigma atrayente, del que le fascinaba cada rasgo, cada frase, cada mirada. Su voz llenó el pasaje.

-Yo creo que los primeros Slytherin, o los magos que con el paso de los siglos serían llamados Slytherin, fueron los primeros en quitar varitas a los duendes. Pero debió haber más. En el pasado los duendes eran poderosos. ¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué la moneda se llama "galeón?" Debe ser recuerdo de un reino marítimo.

Pansy rodeó a Yves con un brazo y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Cavendish experimentó un escalofrío, pero ella continuó:

-Pienso que en la galería por donde llegamos, las riquezas y mercancías entraban y salían de un castillo del reino de comerciantes y banqueros que los duendes tuvieron antes de lo que recuerda su historia. Los magos previos a Slytherin deseosos de dominarlos debieron hacerles guerra y arrasaron el castillo. El recinto donde tenemos ahora la fiesta era un depósito de tantos. Los demás son los umbrales clausurados que vimos. Y como esos, yo creo que si derribamos este muro, hallaremos un pasaje que desemboca en el Lago. Ahí debieron tener un embarcadero.

-¿Y por qué me aflojas la corbata?

Yves desconocía que cuando en cuestión de romance un chico piensa, 1 +2 =…. una chica ya pens = 10.

Pansy lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya veo… –él la besó en los labios, inquieto por los arrumacos de Pansy– La fiesta no era porque te interesara la convivencia inter-casas…

-Por supuesto que me interesa la convivencia inter-casas –lo besó de nuevo–. También me interesa la convivencia inter-pareja.

Gryffindor ve a su ser amado como el ser más importante a proteger. Ravenclaw desea conocer lo mejor posible a su pareja, para darle lo que necesita. Hufflepuff desea hacer feliz a su amor por sobre todas las cosas. Slytherin tiene el anhelo de ser uno con su ser amado y en cierta medida, poseerlo.

-¿Tú qué piensas? –quiso saber ella.

Yves tuvo uno de esos cambios que a Pansy le gustaban. Así como él era capaz de la ternura, también expresaba emociones a punto de desbordarse. A diferencia de un chico de la Casa de ella, en Yves el repentino fuego era alegre, y encantado.

La tomó por los hombros y le sonrió.

-Pienso que los fines de semana son muy cortos –susurró él-, que en la escuela no se puede estar como quisiéramos, que falta mucho para las vacaciones…

Yves abrazó a Pansy y ella le pasó por brazos por la nuca, encontrándose en un beso en la boca, apretado, amoroso.

Se separaron sin soltarse, recorriendo agitados sus facciones con la mirada, y volvieron a besarse.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Iban a hablarse, pero hubo un cambio repentino e inesperado.

Un estruendo afuera del salón y repentino alto en la música los hizo detenerse, todavía abrazados.

Se miraron a los ojos, y fueron corriendo al salón.

Como habían acordado, en caso de ser sorprendidos los del _Rave_ tenían por dónde escapar, así que cuando llegaron ya no había nadie y el lugar estaba a oscuras.

Pansy desapareció con la varita lo que había convocado, y ambos se acercaron de puntillas a la puerta, donde el otro lado se escuchaba una voz.

Acercándose, por una rendija, escucharon:

-Así quería encontrarla, Miss Lovedark…

Pansy e Yves se irguieron de golpe, observándose pasmados. El nombre de la intrusa los asombró menos que la voz, y se dijeron lo mismo, solo moviendo los labios:

"¡Snape…!"

A diferencia de varios de la fiesta, ellos sabían hacer el hechizo de Aparición y trazándolo al mismo tiempo, escaparon.

Yves apareció en su dormitorio. De ser prudente se habría puesto el pijama blanco e ido a la cama de inmediato, pero el sobresalto y las emociones lo hicieron sentarse en la cama. Luego cayó de lado, en la almohada.

El embrollo inexplicable era un dato más en su mente, ocupada por otra emoción. Era la sensación de los besos, los aromas.

Los besos de Pansy Parkinson.


	6. Banshee de Mc

Pansy lo pescó de un brazo cuando salían de clase.

Llevó a Yves lejos de los alumnos, con aire de compartirle un buen chismorreo... Debía ser de la fiesta _,_ aunque haber sido casi atrapados _in fraganti_ la tenía sin cuidado. Estaba segura que la dirección del colegio no iba con ellos, ante lo mayúsculo del caso que traía entre manos.

-Ya sé lo que pasa -aseguró Pansy-. Hay un sistema de espionaje dirigido por la babosa de la Lovedark.

-Mh -dudó Yves- No vayas a decir que fue para seguirme, llevada por bajas pasiones…

Viendo atrás, Pansy lo condujo del brazo a un corredor menos transitado.

-Lo habría pensado -asintió ella-, pero la sucesión de graves acontecimientos apunta definitivamente en otra dirección.

Yves suspiró.

-Menos mal. Si tenemos cerca el fin del mundo, tiene más solución que tu odio hacia esa chica…

-¿Odio? No, no es por su babosez. O no por su bobosear contigo. Anduvo de babosa por otras razones cuando nos siguió al _Rave_. No pudo enterarse sola, ni seguirnos sin tener cómplices.

Yves susurró.

-Buscaba algo en especial, ¿verdad? Para seguirnos aprovechó que el pasadizo se oscurecía en los tramos que dejábamos atrás. No era para espiar la fiesta.

Pansy asintió, mientras tomaban un corredor vacío.

-Sí, buscaba en especial -coincidió ella, bajando la velocidad-. El túnel que usamos no aparece entre los que se manejan secretamente en Hogwarts. Y Slytherin nunca no lo toma para una meta seria. Se dice que no lleva a ningún lado útil, pero de siempre eso me ha parecido sospechoso. Creo que al contrario, oculta un secreto. Y grande.

Se pararon en una intersección, donde cruzaban pocos alumnos caminando o corriendo.

Pansy le mostró un pequeño frasco de cristal.

-Mira, esa tonta de la Gwendoline Lovedark no sabe que sabemos. Y ahora no sabe que vamos a saber.

Yves se asombró:

-¿Ese frasco contiene sus lágrimas?

-Exacto. Se cree un paso adelante, ¡pero…! -se regocijó- No sabe que oímos cuando la atrapó Snape.

-Entonces le pusiste una trampa -captó él.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-En efecto, cariño, la atrapé en el Herbolario y le armé un pleito por tu culpa.

-Mi…

-Para esconder mis reales intenciones, le dije que se aparte de ti, ella se burló, le apliqué un _Desmaius_ y una vez que la tuve soñando el sueño de las ratas, recogí dos lágrimas suyas.

Él asintió:

-Inútil que te recuerde la prohibición de usar magia en el colegio, ¿verdad? Entonces…

Lo analizó.

-… deberíamos tener un pretexto para entrar al despacho del director y usar su Pensadero… pero, mmh… ¿no crees que a esta hora, él y el profesor Snape ya lo saben todo?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

-Deben saberlo, pero lo importante es que lo sepamos _nosotros_ , querido _._

En un cruce de pasillos cercanos, Dumbledore y Snape pasaron rápidamente entre estudiantes.

Yves pensó:

-Para saber más deberíamos escuchar lo que ellos hablen. Creo que van a eso.

Pansy puso cara de medio no creer lo que oía:

-O sea… -alzó las cejas- ¿Espiarlos, dices?

-Claro -asintió Yves, señalando al corredor vacío -, ¿los viste pasar? Los alumnos para un lado, ellos dos para el otro, con caras graves. Deben ir a la Dirección a tratar el tema de Lovedark y el túnel.

El cuadro pareció hacer recordar a Pansy los besos del _Rave_ , e hizo esos ojos rasgados de malicia.

-Esto también me gusta de ti… -suspiró- Cuando te sale lo liebre de montaña…

Corrieron tras Snape y Dumbledore y subieron rápido las escaleras. En el segundo piso, Pansy quiso saber:

-Y, ¿cómo haremos para tomar la escalera de caracol? No sabemos la contraseña.

-Ah… para eso están los métodos no-Slytherin -se detuvo.

Ante la extrañeza de Pansy, Cavendish sacó un objeto de la túnica, con forma de pequeña oreja rematada por una bocina.

-Guac, ¿qué es eso? -dijo ella.

Yves hechizó con la varita y la oreja salió volando tras Dumbledore y Snape, reduciéndose al tamaño de un mosquito zumbón.

-Es un _Auris Susurrone_ -explicó seriamente, pero ante la extrañeza de ella, aclaró-. Un _Orejachismosa._

El objeto se alejó de ellos e Yves le indicó que bajaran.

-El _Auris_ que mandé se pegará a la puerta del despacho por fuera, y nosotros escucharemos la conversación por…

-¡Ajajáá! -masculló Pansy, saltando el último escalón, tomando a Yves por la corbata, jalándolo hacia ella- ¡Tú y tus objetos mágicos!

Él se sorprendió, yendo hacia ella más bien sin querer, al pie de la escalera. Pansy asentía, con una sonrisa entre enojada y divertida:

-¡No te he dicho… La vez pasada que usaste un objeto mágico me tuviste hablando sola como boba! -casi rió, incrédula- ¡Canalla…!

-¡Estaba muy asustado! -rio Yves, yendo a ella con el pretexto de estar sujeto de la corbata.

Pansy estaba entre besarlo o morderlo.

-¿Sí, muy asustado? -sonrió, acosadora.

Se repartieron besos discretos en labios y mejillas.

-Mucho muy… -asintió él.

-¿Muy…?

-Muy, muy…

Hermione pasó a un lado a ellos, bajando por la escalera veloz.

-Te van a quitar puntos, Parkinson.

Lo dijo como medio en tensión, sin duda atendiendo un tema de importancia para Harry.

Al dar vuelta Hermione en la escalera para llegar al primer piso, Pansy le dijo:

-No vayas a mutilar la lengua del Zanahorio, dientes.

Yves contuvo una risa en los labios de Pansy, reacción inusitada en él, que nunca se metía en los pleitos de ella con el Trío.

Los pasos de Hermione se perdieron al bajar, y Pansy contempló la sonrisa de Yves, ladeando un poco la cabeza, peinándolo con los dedos.

-El Huffie se ríe de una leona, vaya…

Asomaron para comprobar que Hermione no estaba, e Yves sacó los _Auris_ receptores, que eran dos orejas de tamaño real, conectadas por un tubo y apuntando hacia afuera cual cornetas.

Cada uno apoyó una oreja del objeto en una de sí mismos. Quedaron casi mejilla con mejilla y como el diálogo espiado únicamente se escuchó, se puede reconstruir aproximadamente de la siguiente forma:

 _(Ruido de pasos)_

SNAPE

… esa fiesta extraña debió ser idea de Miss Parkinson y no me asombra la participación de Mr. Cavendish. El chico de algún modo se _slythineriza_.

DUMBLEDORE

 _(Leve golpe en la mesa)_

¡Y Miss Parkinson se _hufflepuffia!_ (silencio) ¿Así se dirá…?

SNAPE

 _(Carraspea)_

… Salvo su mejor opinión, sería mejor no hacer indagaciones sobre esa fiesta por lo pronto. Los infractores guardarán el secreto con tal de no mover nada y nos convendría ese silencio.

DUMBLEDORE

Coincido, mi estimado Severus. No quisiera tener asuntos que distraigan del anuncio sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 _ **(¡BLOBLO-GLOOBBSSS!)**_

Pansy y Cavendish saltaron, dejando caer el _Orejachismosa_.

-¡Dementores, Yves! -se frotó la oreja, incómoda- ¿Qué fue eso?

Él se tapó una oreja.

-Creo que Dumbledore se puso frente a la puerta y le hizo ruido el estómago.

Con cara de dificultad, se colocaron de nuevo los _Auris susurrone_.

SNAPE

… creo que la razón es otra: No fue accidente. Miss Lovedark no quería espiar la fiesta como nos dijo. Entró al pasadizo para expulsar el Soplo de las Banshees… porque sabía que estaba ahí.

DUMBLEDORE

¿Y es Banshee de Mc?

SNAPE

Lo es. Pero no solamente Banshee de Mc. Al ser Soplo, cuando grite, acabará con los cercanos.

DUMBLEDORE

Una venganza de los duendes.

SNAPE

Venganza.

SNAPE

 _(Ruido de rascarse la nariz)_

DUMBLEDORE

 _(Hipo)_

-¡Los duendes! -Pansy se quitó el _Auris_ , admirada, volteando a él- ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ese túnel era de los duendes cuando fueron poderosos!

Al quitárselo Cavendish, el objeto mágico desapareció en una nube de vapor.

-Ops -exclamó él-. Creo que ya salieron y Snape mató a la Oreja espía. Debió pensar que era un mosquito.

-Sé de qué hablaron -le explicó él, mientras terminaban de bajar la escalera, corriendo-. En Estudios Muggles se ve hasta sexto año. Las banshees son espíritus femeninos que anuncian la muerte de alguien de un clan. _Banshee de Mc_ significa que es "Banshee de la familia McGonagall".

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces Lovedark liberó a una _banshee_ y la profesora corre peligro.

Pansy saltó el último tramo de escaleras, seguida de Cavendish.

-Pobre Minerva -suspiró ella-, la extrañaremos.

Salieron a un pasillo solitario y volvieron al tránsito normal de estudiantes, para ir a la siguiente clase.

-No seas así -comentó Yves-, no es enemiga de nadie y además, el profesor Snape habló de que la banshee acabaría con "los cercanos". Debe referirse a profesores y alumnos.

Pansy nada dijo e Yves no insistió. Sabía que ella debía pensarlo sola.


	7. Una salamandra indiscreta

-Tejón, no podemos dejarlo así…

La frase despertó a Yves de un salto en la cama, aunque no sobresaltado porque reconoció la voz de Pansy.

Luego se dejó caer en la almohada, suspirando. Se recostó de lado, con una mano bajo la mejilla, contemplando a Pansy, de pie a unos pasos, al lado de la ventana nocturna.

-¿Te asusté? Perdóname –dijo ella, en sombras, de uniforme–. Te vi y no puede contener lo que he estado pensando. No puedo esperar a mañana para hablar contigo.

En el cielo brillaba una Luna Llena plácida, en el soplar del viento, entre las torres del castillo.

Yves asintió.

-Y no pregunto cómo entraste a mi dormitorio, lejos del tuyo y de caballeros.

-Ah… eso –susurró Pansy–. No te preocupes. Como vieja tradición, mi familia conoce un pasaje al sótano de Hufflepuff. Es por si hay necesidad de tomarlos prisioneros.

-De acuerdo… –sonrió él– ¿Qué te preocupa, linda? –aunque esperaba oír algo en especial.

Pansy era una silueta en el brillo de la ventana. Yves siguió la forma de sus cabellos cortos.

-La Lovedark lo intentará de nuevo –afirmó ella–. Si Dumbledore la tiene retenida como creo, lo intentará uno de sus compinches. Algo muy feo busca. No era solamente liberar a la banshee.

Pansy tenía aire de traer un plan entre manos, que reveló enseguida:

-Sospecho que lo liberado por Lovedark tiene alguna contra-maldición en ese mismo túnel. Sólo yo puedo encontrarlo. Debemos adelantarnos.

Él se extrañó.

-Pero, ¿estás pensando en ir ahora? El túnel ya debe tener encantamientos de protección puestos por el profesor o por el director.

El viento corría afuera. Pansy habló con tono extrañamente divertido.

-Dudo que funcionen completamente en un sótano de duendes antiguos, querido. Por algo sigue casi intacto. Los viejos Slytherin debieron intentar de destruir los cimientos, pero no fue posible. Tenemos oportunidad al saber qué buscamos.

-De acuerdo –Yves se levantó.

Pansy le sonrió.

-Es la segunda vez que te veo en pijama… Con esos pijamas blancos de algodón pareces tan apacible… No piensas ir así, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –mintió Yves de botepronto, yendo al armario-. Voltéate, me voy a cambiar.

Pansy sonrió, maliciosa.

-¡Pudoroso! ¿No puedo verte?

-Seguro no –sacó su ropa del armario-. ¿O quieres que yo te vea cuando te cambias?

Ella hizo ese fuego en los ojos.

-¿Te gustaría verme cuando me cambio?

-Merlín –Yves fue tras el biombo y se puso el uniforme, asomando por el borde de arriba al saltar poniéndose el pantalón– ¡No es el momento de hablar de eso! Estás viendo cómo está la situación…

Salieron por el mismo sitio de la vez anterior, y en la oscuridad de la noche Pansy adormeció al Sauce Boxeador, con lo que lograron entrar al túnel.

Lo que Dumbledore o Snape hubieran puesto, se había esfumado. Únicamente no funcionaba el sistema de iluminación del techo. Pero no fue problema pues caminaron usando _Lumos_ , golpeando rocas, intentando mover otras, además de usar hechizos reveladores en sitios sospechosos como esquinas o piedras de colores llamativos.

Notaron la evidente ausencia de piedra central en un arco sobre ellos, cerca de la entrada a la sala del _Rave_.

-Hasta este lugar llegó la espía –calculó Yves, iluminando con la varita hacia arriba–. Y no es porque tenga pruebas claras, pero las piedras alrededor del hueco tienen marcas de un hechizo reciente. Ha de ser el hechizo con que el profesor Snape detuvo a Lovedark.

Sus _Lumos_ los rodeaban de pequeña calidez en el frío del pasadizo.

-Entonces en ese hueco la babosa halló lo que buscaba –dedujo Pansy y como le gustaba hacer, para sacar la tensión pateó una piedra justo bajo la faltante en el techo–, tal vez está más adelant…

 _-¡OUCH!_

Saltaron sorprendidos pues la roca soltó ese "¡Ouch!" furioso, al tiempo que el pasadizo se sacudió, gruñendo.

- _OUCH… OUCH… ouch…_ -la voz se desplazó en ecos hacia la penumbra de la galería.

-No va a resultar que estamos dentro de un duende gigante, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yves, inquieto.

Pansy masculló, tratando de conservar el equilibrio pues el pasadizo, pese a ser de roca, se retorció como si fuera de hule

-¡Creo que hallaste lo que buscabas! –opinó Yves, tratando de no caer, sobresaltado.

Las sacudidas del túnel cambiaron a un estirarse, igual a un resorte hacia adelante, alargando las rocas, distorsionando los arcos, que lograron ver al _hacer Lumos Máxima_.

-¡Qué tino pegar en la maldita roca correcta! –farfulló Pansy, evitando irse de bruces.

El movimiento cambió, de sacudirse como hipogrifo que intenta derribar a su jinete, a un movimiento de ondas.

-¡Salgamos! –gritó Pansy– ¡Vayamos en línea recta a la sala del _Rave_ , es más seguro que volver al Sauce!

Echaron a correr por el pasadizo que se movía en ondeos, como si un gigante tomara el pasillo desde un extremo y lo hiciera latiguear.

Pansy e Yves corrieron por el pasillo de piedra donde la luz dibujaba espirales, preguntándose si el alboroto no llamaría la atención en el colegio, aunque en realidad ya estaban casi bajo Honeydukes.

La puerta de la sala de la fiesta se abrió, en una carrera donde el corredor se adaptaba al movimiento de ondulación, agitándose plásticamente.

El rectángulo del umbral brilló y ambos chicos dieron un salto por el acceso blanco.

Cayeron del otro lado, rodando sobre el suelo.

Vino un silencio y la puerta se cerró, deteniéndose las sacudidas.

Se levantaron con extrañeza, sintiendo que debían continuar guardando el equilibrio, por lo que dieron unos traspiés, pero se estabilizaron.

-No es la sala del _Rave_ –resopló Pansy, observando alrededor.

Apagaron las varitas pues brillaban candelabros de velas encendidas.

-¿Cómo sabes que estamos en otro sitio? –quiso saber Yves.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-El sitio bajo Honeydukes no es como una Sala de Menesteres, que se transforma. Además, querido, todo esto es de madera.

Contemplaban asombrados que se encontraban en una estancia de madera barnizada, amueblada en forma exótica, con cuero, caracoles, trofeos de pesca, mapas en las paredes, una pesada cortina de terciopelo rojo cubriendo la pared de enfrente y en el centro, una pesada mesa labrada toscamente, con sillas de madera alrededor.

-¿Y ahora? –se preguntó Pansy.

-No sé, pero la puerta por donde veníamos, se cerró –dijo Cavendish, viendo atrás–. Hay una pared de madera, como todo aquí.

El sitio parecía una sala de reuniones, a juzgar por los mapas que colgaban de paredes y otro, largo, tipo mapamundi, coloreado y extendido sobre la ancha mesa del centro.

-¡Mira, un cofre! –advirtió Pansy, corriendo hacia la pared de la derecha.

Yves fue con ella y en efecto, era un arcón con remaches de metal, cerrado con un enorme candado herrumbroso que mostraba una calavera labrada.

Pansy sacó su varita.

-¿Vas a abrirlo? –preguntó él, asombrado.

Pansy puso cara de entendida, con la varita apuntando al techo.

-Es un cofre, Yves –explicó–. Los cofres se destinan a guardar cosas importantes, muy importantísimas para decirlo claramente, y si éste tiene un candado tamaño acromántula es porque contiene cosas mucho muy importantísimas sin duda, como tal vez el secreto del túnel y de este cuarto y de los secretos vergonzosos de sus dueños duendígenos.

Yves asintió, lentamente.

-Por lo tanto, debemos enterarnos –desautorizó él.

-Exacto –asintió Pansy, que no entendió la ironía de Yves y dijo- _¡Alohomora!_

La idea de Pansy era que el cofre se abriera así debiera hacerse trizas dejando el candado en su lugar, pero la cerradura soltó un chispazo blanco y humo picante. Pansy e Yves se alejaron de un salto.

El cofre se abrió, emitiendo de su interior una columna de luz blanca espectral, de brillos danzantes.

Desde dentro del objeto se elevó una llama azul, lenta, larga, en forma de salamandra, o séase un Elemental de Fuego, brilloso, que formó su cabeza con la punta de la llama y apuntó hacia ellos sus rasgos curvos y de ojos con brasas, ondeándose.

-Y… ¿por qué me despiertan? –desaprobó la salamandra con voz acariciante, los ojos cerrados, mostrando la lengua partida en dos.

No espero respuesta, ni abrió los ojos, sino que desaprobó con la cabeza, agitando la lengua partida.

-En fin –suspiró-. Siempre hay quien está lo suficientemente disparatado, pero bueno….

Los chicos dieron otro salto atrás cuando la salamandra abrió mucho las fauces, hasta cerca de dos metros como si se los fuera a tragar y agitándose hizo voz rugiente, emitiendo calor como una fragua y gritó:

-¡MUCHO CUIDADO, PILLOS!

Asustado, Yves cayó sentado en una silla, y de la boca de la salamandra brotó una llave pesada que cayó en manos de Pansy, quien la hizo pasar de una palma a otra pensando que quemaba. Iba a preguntar cuando la salamandra prosiguió, lanzando tan cantidad de aire caliente al gritar, que les agitó el cabello y les dificultó mantener los ojos abiertos. La salamandra gruñó:

 _-¡ESTA LLAVE GUARDA UN SECRETO MUY IMPORTANTISIMO EN LA BODEGA SECRETA SECRETISIMA! ¡NO ABRAN LA PUERTA DEL FONDO ESCONDIDO RECÓNDITO! ¡NO ABRAN EL ARCÓN MISTERIOSO CON ESTA MÁGICA LLAVE TODOLOABRE! Y SOBRE TODO: ¡NO LEAN, NO, LO QUE DICE EL MAPA HABLADOR QUE ESCONDE SECRETAMENTE EL ARCÓN DISFRAZADO DE CHICLE MASTICADO! Y SI YA LES PIQUÉ LA CURIOSIDAD, ¡NO VAYAN CORRIENDO! ¡EVITEN IR POR LAS JOYAS DEL REY RAGVASHUSHÛK!_

Sin aviso, la salamandra entró de nuevo al arcón, que cerró sonoramente, y luego de un segundo Pansy corrió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Vamos, Yves!

Salieron del recinto, y he aquí que corrieron por pasillos, pasando ante otras habitaciones, depósitos de grandes obuses, espadas, en una construcción toda de madera, con sables colgando de las paredes, arcabuces, dagas, banderines con dibujos de calaveras y señalizaciones en los cruces. Aquello no era un sótano. Parecía más bien…

Yves la alcanzó cuando dieron con una escalera torcida que bajaba y mostraba el rótulo A LA BODEGA.

-Pansy –jadeó él, preocupado-, ¿te das cuenta que esto puede ser una tramp…?

Ella lo tomó súbitamente con una rara forma pasionosa, pues lo sujetó de las orejas.

-Sí –respondió ella, sin soltarlo, hablándole intensa, muy de cerca–, lo veo, puede ser un misterio por descubrir. Mucho más atractivo que estar en el colegio oyendo lecciones donde suena el disco rayado de Granger, con la sociedad estudiantil girando en torno a Potter, esperando al loco en turno que quiere apoderarse de Hogwarts, con el planeta traumado por el Que No Debe ser Nombrado, y en cambio tú y yo, aquí, solos, para cambiar el guion del mundo aunque sea por un momento. Conque… ¿vienes, amor mío?

Yves la observó. Se preguntaba si era cierto eso que afirman los muggles, de que te atrae más, quien es más diferente genéticamente a ti. De ser cierto, Pansy era de lo más diferente a él. De casas opuestas, más que con respecto a Gryffindor. Y sin embargo eran tan compartibles, y confiaban uno en el otro como para mostrarse tal cual eran y eso no les impedía querer ir juntos a donde fuera.

-Vamos –asintió él, dándole un apretón en la mano.

Descendieron por la escalera desvencijada y pronto reconocieron el olor.

-Huele a pólvora –dictaminó Yves.

-Y de más abajo, viene un olor a frutas –identificó Pansy-, qué rara mezcla. ¿Qué será est….?

No siguió porque dieron con el lugar que buscaban y se rotulaba como CORREDOR SECRETISIMO.

Fueron por él, iluminado con teas a tramos.

-Me extraña que haya fuego cerca de la pólvora –se intrigó Cavendish, cerca de la puerta del fondo.

-Debe ser fuego frío mágico –aventuró Pansy-. Nunca causará un incendio, ni explosión.

Llegaron a la

PUERTA ULTRASECRETA!

NO PASE DE ESTE PUNTO!

PUEDEN ENTERARSE DE SECRETOS MUY IMPORTANTÍSIMOS!

Buscaron cómo abrirla, pues Pansy ya no quiso destrozar nada por lo que descubrió en la puerta, en hueso amarillento de ballena, la figura tallada de un niño con un bucle parado a mitad de la cabeza y que mostraba el ombligo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Pansy le apretó el ombligo.

-Gug –dijo el relieve sacando la lengua, y la puerta se abrió.

Al entrar ambos a la habitación, se encendió un haz de luz desde lo alto, iluminando en la penumbra un suelo tapizado de monedas de oro, que resplandecía junto con copas de diamante y estatuas de plata, así como objetos preciosos labrados.

-Alguien es rico en este lugar -comentó Yves, admirado.

-O guarda un botín -precisó Pansy, práctica.

En el centro de la sala flotaba un cofre de grandes dimensiones, cruzado de láminas de metal, con remaches adornados por runas, adornos de terciopelo púrpura y dos sables cruzados por enfrente.

Caminaron por un pasillo entre las monedas, y al llegar al cofre, Pansy introdujo la llave en el candado, que chasqueó.

Brutalmente la tapa del cofre se levantó, empujando una corriente de aire con luces doradas donde se formó la cara fantasmal de una mujer singular: cubierta la cabeza con un paño negro de calaveras dibujadas, parche en el ojo izquierdo, malencarada, que mordía un cigarro y que espetó:

 _-¿Quién osa despertar de su descanso a la capitana… FUMAROLA KNOT?_


End file.
